


The beekeeper and the honey loving fox

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute, Feral Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Fox Stiles, Honey, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Were-Creatures, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a beekeeper, who sells honey at the local farmers market. lately something been getting In the back yard and messing with his hives to steal honey. Derek was expecting an  animal doing this, but he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to put the second chapter in a couple of days, let me know what you think in the comments

"This has got to stop." 

Derek muttered as he looked at the knocked over hives to his bee farm. This is the fourth time in a row that he has found the hives like that, this week. 

Derek knew if this kept happening it would be bad for business and his bees. Every morning for the past four days, he either had to put the hives back up or fix them when he found them damaged. Derek hasn't had this problem before, even though he lives near the woods, where there are plenty animals that can get in, it just never happened till now. Derek decided enough is enough.

By 6:30 The beekeeper set a chair out on his on his porch, with a cage and a catch pole. Since the raiding was going on at night, he was going to wait at sundown to catch whatever it was getting into the hives. Derek knew it was going to take a while, so he made himself some coffee to drink and got a box of granola bars to snack on. This was going to be a long night.

By the time it got dark, Derek was still waiting. He wished that the damn thing would just come already, so he wouldn't have to sit in the same spot anymore. He couldn't play on his phone to pass the time because he needed to pay attention, so Derek was just board out his mind. When it was 11:30 Derek was fighting to stay awake. He kept on dozing off every minute. Derek couldn't really fight it anymore, he just closed his eyes. The bee keeper had about five minutes of sleep before a loud crash jolted him awake. "Finally" he said getting up, grabbing the catch pole and the cage. He ran to the back of the house and saw two hives knocked down laying on top of each other. He took out his phone and put on the flashlight and used it to search for the culprit. Seeing something move behind one hive he shined the light towards it to see what it was. Derek was expecting an animal like a badger or a raccoon, but that wasn't what he saw at all.

What he saw wasn't even an animal, it was a boy.  A young, thin boy. The boy's face had dirt on it, he had dirty, messy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin covered in dirt and he only had on a worn out pair of shorts. But the strangest thing about the boy, was that he had fox ears and a tail. Derek thought it was fake until he saw one of the ears twitch. 

The boy backed up and growled at him with fear in his eyes, then ran in the other direction. 

"Hey!"

The boy ran back into the woods, with Derek running after him. Derek tried to keep up with him, but the boy was a fast runner. Derek saw the boy go to one of the trees and start climbing. By the time Derek got to the tree, the boy was sitting on a high branch, looking down on him. Derek was good at a lot things, but climbing wasn't one of them. The young man started thinking of ways he could get the strange boy down. The only thing that he thought would work is to try convince him to come down.

"Hey look am sorry I scared you, but I had too see what kept going into my bee farm." The boy tilted his head and stared at him curiously, Derek wasn't sure if the kid understood him or not. "I know that your hungry and I can help you, all you have to do come down and I promise I won't hurt you." But the boy still didn't move. Then Derek took out a granola bar that he saved in his pocket.

He unwrapped it and showed it to the boy. "Look boy, look what I got for you." Derek took a bite to show the boy it was food. "See, and it even has honey in it." The boy now looked interested, he took one step down to get closer. "Come on boy, come on." Derek coaxes softly. The boys climbs down the bottom branch and jumps down. Then slowly gets close to Derek, looking at the granola bar. "It's okay boy, you can take it." With that, he takes it and takes a big bite out it, the boy smiles and yips happily. Derek watches in amusement as the boy enjoys the honey flavored bar. After the granola bar was gone, the boy looked at Derek for more. 

"You want more boy." Derek asked, making the boy give another yip. Derek gathers the boy in his arms and starts to carrying him back to his house. While carrying him, Derek scratches one of his ears, making him purr. "Never seen anything like you before, what are you." 

"S-S-Sti-Stiles" The boy suddenly said, Derek was a little taken back by this. "What?" He asked. The boy then pointed at him himself, "Is that your name?" The boy smiled and purred even louder. "Am going to take that as a yes." 

Once he got back to the house, he took Stiles in and set him on the couch. "Don't move, understand?" Derek went outside again and came back in with the box of granola bars he had on the porch. He took one out of the box and unwrapped it. "Okay, I promised you more, so here." Stiles reaches his arm out, but instead of taking the bar in Derek's hand, he snatches the box. 

"Greedy." 

The boy just smiles and chirps.

After Stiles was done eating an entire box of granola bars, he fell asleep on the couch. While he was sleeping Derek was on his phone, looking up what Stiles could possibly be. Eventually he found were-fox. The article he read said that its common folklore, but it's rare for it to be male, since a lot of them would be female. Derek turns off his phone and sighs, wondering what the hell he was going to do with a were-fox.  He looked at the sleeping boy on his couch and smiled a little bit, because he was cute, but then he noticed the dirt getting the couch from him. 

"Looks like someone needs a bath." Derek said picking up Stiles. The boy woke up and made a happy noise when he saw Derek. "Your cute, but your dirty, so bath time." The bee keeper carried the little were-fox to the bathroom and sat him down on the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet and got out a bar of soap, some shampoo and bubble bath. Then he turned on the water to the bath and let the water run, and got a wash cloth off the towel rack.  

When the bath was full, Derek pours the bubble bath underneath the running water so the bubbles can form. Turning it off, he went over to Stiles, picked him up to carry him to the bath tub. Stiles eyes widen when he realized what Derek was about to do. The boy started to kick at Derek and growl. "Calm down boy." Derek said as he started to take off Stiles shorts which was hard with him kicking. Once he got them off, he picked up the bubble bath bottle and showed it Stiles

"It won't be that bad, the soap is honey scented." He then put it near Stiles nose and let him smell it. Once the toke a sniff and recognize the smell, he started to relax a little. Derek took that opportunity and slowly set Stiles in the bathtub. Stiles was fascinated by the bubbles around him, he started playing with them. The boy was giggling and making waves in the water. Since the bubbles smelled like honey, he wondered if it taste like honey. He toke some in his hand and licked it. Once he did that, the boy made a face of disgust.

"Sorry kid, it only smells like honey, not taste like it." Derek said laughing a little. Derek wet his hands in the sink, then got shampoo and poured some on his hands and got to work on Stiles hair. 

It took almost half an hour, but Derek got him cleaned. He wrapped Stiles in a fluffy towel and lead him out the bathroom, to go upstairs to his room. there he'd dried Stiles off and went to his closet to give him some clothes. He picked out a plain white T shirt and helped stiles put it on. It was way too big on him, he would have to shop for some clothes later. But he did look tens time cuter, the shirt almost looked like a dress on him. His thoughts were interrupted from Stiles tugging on his shirt.

"Yes Stiles?"

"H-H-hungry." 

"How the hell are you still hungry, you ate a whole box of granola bars."

Stiles ears go flat on his head and he whimpers, tugging harder on Derek's shirt. 

"Okay, okay I'll get you something else to eat." He signs. "Well it's almost morning anyway." He said, noticing the sunrise out the window.  

Derek didn't feel like cooking, so he decided to go get some fast food, but he didn't want to leave Stiles alone. He thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. Taking his phone out he goes to his contacts and dials a number. He waites a few second before he gets an answer.

"Hello, Derek?"

"Um..hey Peter I need a favor."

"What ?"

"It's hard to explain, just come to the house and I'll show you, but you need to promise not to freak out."

"I can't keep any promises, but I'll meet you an hour."

"Okay, bye."

Derek is relieved when he see's Peter's car park near his house, he rushes outside to meet him. "Okay what's this thing you want to show me ?" Peter asked getting out the car. "Well remember how I told you that something was getting into my hives and eating the honey?" 

"Yeah."

"Well I found the culprit, come inside and I'll show you." 

When they got inside, they stood in the living room. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready as l'll ever be."

"Okay. Stiles come down stairs!"

Both of them, watched as the boy in the white T shirt excitedly came down stairs and come to Derek. 

"What. the. hell ?" Peter stared in shock at the boy's ears and tail. "Derek what is it ?"

Um..were-fox"

"What ?"

"Were-fox, you know like a were-wolf, but it's a fox." 

"So, he's the one who kept stealing the honey?" Derek nodded. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" Peter asked. "Well I was hoping you would watch him while I go get him something to eat."

He's not dangerous is he?"

"No, just has a big appetite, here come near him so he can get to know you." Peter went to the boy and give him a little smile. "Hello Stiles, am Peter." Stiles looked at him funny and tilted his head. This made Peter chuckled. "Well he is cute, I guess I can watch him." 

"Good, I'll be back soon." Derek said getting his keys. "Make sure he doesn't go outside and get into the hives, he's already tried that three times this morning." With that Derek went out the door. 

 

When Derek got back, he was carrying a McDonald's bag. Going inside he saw Peter and Stiles sitting on the couch and there was a bag of chips from the kitchen on Peter's lap. "Any problems while I was gone?" Derek asked raising a brow. "No not really, I taught him something while you were gone."

"What?"

"Watch this, hey Stiles go get me a beer." Stiles immediately got up, went into the kitchen and came back with a beer and give it to Peter. "Good boy, very good boy, here you go." Peter praised giving Stiles a chip and petting him. "So what do you think ?" 

"You want my honest answer ?"

"Yeah, sure."

" I think your horrible person, that's what I think." Derek said glaring at his uncle. "What? If he's going to stay here you might as well make him useful." 

"He's not a servant Peter. Stiles come I got you some food." At the word food, Stiles got up and followed Derek to the dining room. Derek got him the breakfast platter, eggs, sausage and pancakes. He then toke out the Syrup and pours it on his pancakes. Taking out a plastic fork and knife, he cuts the pancakes and feeds it to Stiles. He knows that the boy would not know how use a knife and fork, since he's been living in the woods. Stiles eyes immediately lights up, when he taste the pancakes. "H-Honey?" He ask. "Actually it's syrup, hey try this." Derek cuts a piece of sausage and dips it in the syrup and feeds it to him. Stiles smiles at the sweet and savory taste. "Knew you love that."

After feeding him, Derek wipes his face with a napkin and went to the fridge to get the orange juice. He pours it in a plastic cup and gives it to Stiles who happily accepts it. 

"Can I go now ?" Peter asked stepping into the kitchen. "Yeah you can go, thanks, but next time I ask you to watch him, don't train him to do work for you." Peter smirks, but nods. 

When Peter was gone, Derek went upstairs to his room. Inside he flopped down on his bed, ready to go to sleep. Derek was tired from last night. Just as he was about to drift off, he felt a nudge at his side. Opening his eyes he saw Stiles in front of him. "Yes Stiles." 

Stiles got on the bed, lays next to Derek and let's out a yawn. "I guess your tired too." Derek says, putting the covers over them. He then sets an alarm on his phone, so they can wake up a 3:00 "you can live with me, just don't steal anymore honey." Stiles wasn't even listing to him, he was already asleep. 

"Sweet dreams, little fox."


	2. Chapter 2

It's Saturday morning and Derek is sitting at the table, wrapping jar covers of honey with burlap and tan raffia. Today he was going to the farmers market and sell them. Just as he was on the last Jar, he heard a familiar voice coming from the TV. He finished wrapping the jar, then went inside the living room to see what was going on. Derek signs when he sees what's on the television. This is the last time he lets Peter watch Stiles. Both of them were watching House M.D. on the couch. Derek didn't want to call Peter again to watch him, but he had to. When He was extracting honey from the hive frames, Stiles kept on trying to eat the honey off the frames. So he called Peter to distracted him, while he finished collecting the honey.  

"Peter I told you if he's going to watch TV, it could only something appropriate." 

"What's wrong with House? it teaches you about what doctors do and different diseases."

"There's a lot of adult themes he wouldn't get."

"It's not that bad." Peter says as Stiles giggles at Dr.house's sarcastic comments. "See he like's it." Taking the remote, Derek changes it from different channels till he finds a spiderman cartoon and leaves it there. Stiles looks tens times more interested in this, then when he was watching House. "You're no fun, nephew." Derek just rolls his eyes and goes back into the kitchen. 

As Derek is packing three more boxes with the jars of honey, Stiles comes in. Derek watches the boy go to the coat rack, pick up his beekeeper hat and try it on. It completely cover his face. "Funny hat." he says laughing. "Yeah, I guess it is kind of funny." Derek agrees smiling. "Isn't Peter supposed be watching TV with you ?" 

"S-Sleep."

"Figures he fall a sleep, when he supposed to keep an eye on you." Stiles takes off the hat and sits next to Derek, watching him pack the boxes, looking at every jar with a hungry look in his eye. The beekeeper notices this. "Sorry Stiles, but we can't eat this." Stiles gives him a sad face, with his ears going down. "Tell you what, if there's any left over jars, I'll let you have one, does that sound fair ?"

Stiles perks up and gives a happy yip. 

"Hey Derek are you done?" Peter asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just packed the last box. Am just about ready to go and I got to the market early to set up my stand." Derek said taping the final box shut.

"Good, I'll stay here with Stiles."

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary."

"Why not ?"

"Because I'm taking him with me." 

"What?" Peter asked looking at Derek as if he gone crazy. "I'm pretty sure people would freak out, if they saw a boy with fox ears and a tail." 

"I have a simple solution for that, just let me go upstairs and get it." Derek got out of his chair, went to the living room to go upstairs. 

When Derek got back down, he showed Peter his solution. It was a stripped black and yellow beanie "All I have to do is put this on him and have him tuck his tail in his pants and no one would know." He bends down and puts the beanie on Stiles, carefully tucking the ears underneath. Then told Stiles to turn around to show Peter. "What do you think ?" 

"It hides the ears well, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Am sure, besides he's been cooped up in the house too long, he needs to go outside." 

"Okay, just be careful...Did you really have to get him one that looked like a bee?" 

"I thought it be cute." 

At 12:00 Peter was gone and Derek was helping Stiles put on his shoes and tie them. "Do your ears and tail feel alright?" Derek asked making sure Stiles wasn't in discomfort from his ears and Tail being hidden. Stiles nods in response. "Good, let me know at anytime, if your not comfortable alright ?" Again Stiles nods. "Okay let's go." He said grabbing his keys and leading Stiles outside to the car. 

Derek got in and started the car, after he showed Stiles how to put on the seat belt. Just as he was a few feet from the house, Stiles suddenly spoke.  
"H-Honey." he said. "I already told you Stiles, we can't eat any of it right now." 

"Honey."

"Yes I promised you a jar, if there was any left over."

"Honey!" Stiles yelled pointing to the back of the car. Derek turned around to see what Stiles meant. "Oh shit." He cursed realizing he forgot to put the boxes of honey in the back of the car. The car immediately turned around and went back to the house. 

 

"What would I do without you Stiles?" The beekeeper asked putting the last box in the back on the floor. Once the boxes was packed in the back and in the trunk, they set off again. Stiles loved being in the car, he loved the feel of the wind from the open car window and he especially loved the songs that played on the radio. He found it funny when Derek honked his horn at a driver that was going too slow. Derek honked his horn a couple more times just to hear him laugh again, he loved seeing the little fox laugh at the most simplest of things. 

When they got there, Derek unpacked the boxes and carry to them to his  
Stand. Stiles tried to help, but they were too heavy for him to carry. Stiles was able to help him set up the honey jars though. Once everything was ready Derek stepped from behind his Stand to admire his work. Hale Honey. The wooden sign said on the wooden easel next to his Stand. The words on the sign were painted elegantly in black and had a painted Picture of a honey dipper on it, also he decorated the top of the sign with leaves and white roses. His stand was really just three big wooden barrels, supporting a smooth, wooden board. In the Center of the board was a watering can filled with flowers. Some jars of honey were stacked up neatly at each side. Derek used wooden creates as shelves and put some there and a decorative wheelbarrow filled with straws of hay, with the jars on top. Everything was perfect. 

When the market opened, he patiently waited for some customers. He was so focusing on waiting he didn't see Stiles wonder off. 

Stiles looked in amazement at all the different stands. He smelled the different scents around him, he smelled candles, vegetables, fruits, soaps, baked goods and smoked meats. Stiles loved all these smells. But none of them compared with the smell of Derek's honey, to him his honey had the best smell ever. Just then he bumped into something and whatever he bumped into pushed him back hard. 

The boy almost fell, but steady himself. Stiles looked down to see what pushed him and he saw a goat. It was all brown, with two scary looking horns, a beard and it had a leash on it, but it wasn't tie to anything. Stiles started to back away slowly, trying not to get too scared. As he was backing up, the goat screamed and began to charge at him. Now Stiles was running for his life. 

 

Derek just sold his first jar of honey. After saying good bye to his customer, he was about to put the cash in the money box, when he felt something ran into him and hug him tight. He looked down and it was Stiles. The boy was crying into shirt, whimpering and shaking with fear. "What's wrong Stiles?" He asked softly putting his arms around him. Stiles pointed a shaking finger at what was coming. Derek looked up and saw the goat coming and was about to panic, but the goat stopped and was pulled back on the leash. 

When Derek saw the owner, he glared at him, It was Chris Argent. He was the biggest asshole he knew, he was so fucking arrogant. They both met at the farmers market when Derek was a beginner. On his first day Derek was able to have the longest line at his stand then anybody's. Chris wasn't too happy that a beginner was out selling him, hating the fact that simple honey was getting more attention then his aged goat cheese. One his first day, when he got back from his break, he saw a shelf filled with honey jars knocked over. At the end of the day Derek knew exactly who did that because he saw Chris giving him an evil smirk, when he was leaving. 

"You should really stop bringing that thing, it could hurt someone." 

Chris smirked "Sorry but I can't, he  attracts more customers when am selling my cheese." Chris notices Stiles hiding behind Derek away from the goat. "Aww, am sorry did my goat scare you?" He asked with fake concerned. "He's not so bad once you get to know him." He loosen his grip on the leash to let it get close to Stiles, only to pull it back. Stiles hid fully behind Derek sobbing harder. If looks can kill, Chris would be ten feet under. "Chris, you need to go, before i call animal control and kick your ass." 

"well it was nice seeing you and Derek love your new boy toy." 

 

"Asshole." Derek muttered when he left. "Stiles are you okay?" Stiles lets go of his shirt looking up at him with tears still running down his face. "S-scary." Derek pulled him closed and rubbed his back, then gave him a kiss on the head. "Shh, its okay your safe now." 

"Hey Derek what happened ?" Derek knew that voice, he looked up and saw Scott Mcall. Like Chris he also met him at the farmers market, he was one of the few sellers to give him a warm welcome when he first started. Scott was sweet, kind and sympathetic, he helped Derek clean up those knocked over honey jars on his first day. "Was Chris being a grade A dick again?"

"pretty much yeah, he let his goat chased after my friend." 

"Poor guy, he looks so scared, can I do something to maybe cheer him up a bit?" Derek nodded knowing he can trust Scott to make it a little better. Scott went over to Stiles and put a friendly hand on his shoulder, making him look up at him, once he got his attention Scott give him a warm Smile. "Hi there, name's Scott, whats yours?" 

"Sti- Stiles." 

"Nice to meet you Stiles, wanna know what makes me feel better when Chris is an asshole to me ?" Stiles gives him a curious look before nodding. "Desserts ." Scott had Stiles full attention when he said that. "Can I bring him to my stand to give him something, it's on me." 

''Sure, just walk him back when your done."

At Scott's stand there were sweets everywhere. Big glass jars were filled with cookies, scones and brownies. Glass domes covering pies and cakes, cake pop tress, cupcake stands, baskets filled with different breads and a keg filled with lemonade with mason jars and a straw dispenser next to it. "You like it ? I made everything myself." Stiles was amazed by the displays and by all the sweet scents coming to him all at once. "So see anything you want?" Stiles just shrugs, there so many choices he doesn't know what he wants. 

"I understand, it's hard to choose, but I know just what you need."  Scott goes over to one of the glass domes with hand pies underneath, takes the a pair of tongs and takes one to wrap it in a napkin. He goes back to Stiles and hands it to him. "It's strawberry and blueberry, try it." Stiles toke a bite and hums happily at the taste, it was sweet and crispy. "Want something to drink." Stiles smiles and nods. "Good, then try this." Scott goes over to the keg, gets a mason jar and fills it with lemonade and puts the straw in it. "It's made with the best lemons." Stiles takes it and sips through the straw and enjoys the taste. "Wanna stay here for a while." Stiles smiles and again nods.

Like Scott promise he walks Stiles back to Derek. Stiles enjoyed his time with Scott and would want to see him again anytime. 

"Did you like Scott?" The boy answers by giving a happy Chirp. "Glad you did, he's one of the nicest people here, I just hope he didn't give you too many sweets." Stiles purrs at the thought of having more of Scott's desserts.  

By closing time Derek was able to sell sixty three jars, Business was good. Derek is counting the money when stiles tugs on his Shirt. "Honey?"  
Derek sighs, but smiles. "Yes Stiles you can have one jar." Stiles hugs him tight and let's out a bunch of happy yips. 

At home Stiles is on the couch with Derek, dipping some sweet potato fries that beekeeper got him, into his jar of honey. They were watching the amazing Spiderman. Spiderman was beginning to be Stiles favorite superhero. Stiles was so focus on the movie he didn't notice that some of the honey was dripping off the fries and on to the cushion. Derek knew that was going to be hard to clean up.

When a kiss scene played, Stiles closely watch as Peter and MJ locked lips and embrace each other. Stiles was curious, he wanted to see how that felt, to feel that kind of affection that MJ and Peter have for each other. Stiles bends over to put his fries and jar on the coffee table. Stiles then climbs on Derek's lap and puts his face close to the beekeeper's.

"Stiles what are yo-" Derek was cut off from Stiles lips on his. He was surprise at first, but then pushes into the kiss to accept it. Derek pushes his tongue into Stiles and explores his mouth, tasting the honey he ate. The boy had such a nice taste, not just from the honey, but from other sweet things he had. Derek pulls back to catch his breath. "Stiles why did you kiss me?"

"L-L-Love you." 

"Really?"

"Y-yes." Stiles smiles and kisses him again, beginning to grind his hips. As things got heated Stiles begins to whine from the arousal. "Do want more baby?" Stiles whimpers and nods, clinging on to him. Derek gets up from his seat, with Stiles in his arm and starts to go upstairs to the bedroom.  

As he was carrying him up the stairs, he felt a wet spot at the back of Stiles pants. Derek knew what it was, he read online that when we're-creatures get aroused they tend to self lubricate. Stepping into the room he gently lays Stiles on the bed on his back. 

"D-Derek." He whimpers spreading his legs. "I know baby, just let me get these pants off of you and we can get started." Derek unbuttons them and slides them off with the boy's underwear. Stiles cock is hard and leaking from the tip, Derek reaches for it, but Stiles grabs his hand. "What's wrong, you don't want this anymore?" Stiles shakes his head and let's go of Derek's hand. The boy turns on his stomach, arches up to put his ass in the air. 

"You want me to pay attention to here?"  He asked grabbing one his ass cheeks. Stiles bucks into his hand as a response. Taking both of his hands he spreads them to see the most private part of his body.  Stiles rosebud is pink and leaking slick every time it winks open. The beekeeper puts a finger around his rim and presses, making more slick drip out. 

"I am just going to use my fingers alright?"  

"O-okay."

Derek takes his index finger and slips it into the first knuckle. He lets the the muscle relax before going deeper and pressing against a spot inside.

"M-more." Stiles pleads high pitch. Derek pressed in two more fingers, twisting and crooking them against the prostate."so sweet for me baby, let my fingers right in, such a good boy." Taking his fingers out he presses the pads of his fingers on the entrance before circling them to spread the slick. He puts them back in just by the tips and watches the muscle suck them in.

Derek is mesmerized by the hole just opening up easily for him. The little were fox is sobbing into the bed and making needy desperate whines. Taking his fingers out, he bends down to lick his wet hole. Stiles whimpers from his beard rubbing against the sensitive flesh. Derek puts two fingers in deep and scissors them. "One day, am going to let you take my cock, would you like that baby, me stretching you wider and coming inside you and making sure it doesn't leak. My fingers isn't enough for this greedy hole, you want something bigger. Don't worry darling, you'll get it one day and when you do, you'll love it." The beekeeper whispers pulling his fingers in and out, slick dripping down his wrist. He takes his fingers out and uses his thumb on his other hand to pull the hole. Watching a stream of slick come out., then puts his thumb in deep. 

That did it for Stiles, he was now coming with a soft cry. After he comes off from his high, he yawns and pulls his ass back, getting the fingers out of him, then lays completely down.

Derek pets his hair and bends down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

"Am glad you were the one stealing my honey." 

Stiles yips softly before going to sleep.

"Good night little fox."


End file.
